1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing an user-requested reset in a Flash electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
2. Description of Related Art
Many Flash electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs) contain a control engine, such as a microcontroller, which performs many operations, for example program and erase algorithms, on the memory array. When the contents of a Flash EEPROM are being modified during a program or erase algorithm, the microcontroller typically manipulates relatively high voltages within the memory array.
When a user requested reset is received by the Flash EEPROM, an asynchronous reset is issued to the microcontroller. If the Flash EEPROM is performing a program or erase algorithm, the microcontroller aborts the algorithm in response to the asynchronous reset. Read operations performed after the reset is completed can cause reliability problems depending on the state of the high voltages at the time the algorithm was aborted.
What is needed is a method and apparatus to quickly respond to a user-requested reset in a FLASH EEPROM without causing reliability problems.